<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Graphite Memories by FrickinKaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593992">Graphite Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinKaos/pseuds/FrickinKaos'>FrickinKaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Backstreet Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drawing, Kissing, Love, M/M, graphite, pencil drawing, relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinKaos/pseuds/FrickinKaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Kevin are together for a long time now. As Nick picked up his drawing again, Kevin was walking around with an idea in his head. Something that would last a lifetime.</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Carter/Kevin Richardson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Graphite Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just my first one shot. Let me know what you think of it! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pencil softly touched the paper as a new journey of creation began. Soft, black graphite lines danced around, making it into a whole.<br/>
Some areas where coloured in as others stayed white. Nick leaned back and looked at what he had put on paper. He bit his lip as he picked up a blending stump and started to blend the darker graphite, creating shade and shape.</p><p>He was so happy when he and Kevin had bought this house together. Kevin had found it and he was determined to let Nick have his own art room where he could get creative if he wanted to.<br/>
The room Nick had chosen was flooded with light because of the big window that almost swallowed the entire wall. It was perfect for drawing. When they moved in, the first thing he did was set his easel in front of the window and started drawing.<br/>
The view from that window was amazing, as he could oversee the hills and trees.</p><p>Nick put down his blending stump and sighed softly. Something was off, he got his eraser and softly erased a bit of the darker graphite making the lines flow a bit more.<br/>
He smiled, seeing it all fall into place.<br/>
He picked up his pencil and started to shape the woman he was drawing as the door of his art room softly opened. A pair of green eyes stared at the blonde man that was his love.<br/>
Kevin could see the concentration he always loved when Nick was drawing.<br/>
He softly walked towards him wrapping his arms around him as he leaned his chin on his shoulder.<br/>
“What’s my baby drawing today?” He asked as he looked down at the paper.<br/>
Nick turned his head, happy to see his love again. “Just a female, no one in particular.”<br/>
Kevin smiled. “Looks good love.”<br/>
Nick smiled back and kissed him softly. “Thank you.”<br/>
Kevin watched as Nick gracefully flowed his pencil onto the paper. The movements alone were magical to watch. He was so proud of his love who could create something out of nothing on a white sheet of paper.</p><p>“You know, I’ve been walking around with a question for a while now.” Kevin nuzzled Nick’s neck as he saw him looking at him.<br/>
“Oh?” Nick asked. “And what’s that?”<br/>
Kevin smiled. “I want you to draw me.” Nick’s eyes widened. “Draw you?” Kevin nodded softly. “Yes, I want something that reminds me of you. That’s made by you.”<br/>
Nick smiled as he nodded. “Okay!”<br/>
“Really? You want to do it?” Kevin asked as he perked up. “Sure!” Nick took the paper with the woman off his drawing pad and easel.<br/>
“Why don't we do it right now?” Kevin looked at his love. “Uhm...okay..”<br/>
Nick smiled and pointed at the chair. “Just take that chair and put it in front of me and get comfortable.”<br/>
Kevin nodded as he put the chair in front of Nick, sitting down. “So, how do you want me?’’ He asked, looking at Nick.<br/>
Nick smirked. “Like here or in the bedroom?” Kevin rolled his eyes. “You just can’t leave it can you!” Nick chuckled. “Sorry but you’re just too damn hot Mr. Richardson.” </p><p>Kevin blushed a bit as he made himself comfortable. “Just relax in the chair love and you’ll be fine.” Nick reassured him as he took a new piece of paper and arranged his pencils.<br/>
“Ready?” Kevin saw his loves blue eyes looking over the top of his easel. “Yes, I’m ready.”<br/>
The crow's feet next to Nick's eyes curled up which meant he was smiling. Kevin loved when his eyes smiled.</p><p>Nick sighed softly as he took his pencil and started to draw the basic lines onto the paper. Starting with the body proportions and positioning the different sections of the face.<br/>
Then he started with Kevin’s eyes. Nick loved drawing eyes, they were the windows to the soul and they could make or break a drawing.<br/>
Once his eyes were on paper he move over to his dark eyebrows, using a darker shade of pencil to accentuate them.<br/>
Kevin smiled, seeing the concentration back again. “Working on my brows love?” Nick grinned. “Yeah, you know how bushy they are…” Kevin chuckled. “Hey….be nice.”<br/>
Nick stuck his head around his easel. “I am, it’s the truth.” He smiled and got back to his drawing.<br/>
“Okay, I’m doing your mouth and nose now so don’t talk for a bit. I’ll let you know when I’m done.”<br/>
Nick drew his loves lips and nose as he shaped his face. The strong jawline he loved so much and added his black hair. “Okay, you’re good again.” </p><p>Kevin smiled. “I can’t wait to see it. You’re so amazing Nicky.” Nick groaned softly hearing that nickname. He didn’t like it when Kevin used it but he decided to let it go because it would ruin his concentration.<br/>
Kevin heard the soft groan, regretting using the nickname immediately. “I’m sorry, I know you hate it.”<br/>
Nick shook his head. “Nah, you’re fine.” He finished Kevin’s face as he worked on his body.<br/>
“You can get up now, I can finish it without you in front of me.” Kevin stood up and walked around the easel, looking at the paper before him.<br/>
It was like he was looking into a mirror. His mouth dropped. “Nick...this is…” Nick looked at him smiling. “You like it?”<br/>
Kevin nodded. “I absolutely love it!” He wrapped his arms around Nick and kissed his cheek. “You’re such an amazing artist.”<br/>
Nick smiled happily. “Thank you my love. I’m going to work on it tomorrow if you don’t mind. It takes a bit of time to get the rest right.”<br/>
Kevin nodded. “That’s fine. I was thinking of spending time with you in a different way anyway.”<br/>
Nick stood up as he put his pencils and eraser back into his wooden pencil box. “Oh, where you now?” He turned around facing Kevin as he wrapped his hands around his neck.<br/>
“It better be good then.” He smiled playfully.<br/>
Kevin smiled back as he leaned forward kissing him lovingly, tugging his bottom lip softly. “Well, the only way to find out is if you come with me.”<br/>
Nick smiled as Kevin grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door and hallway.</p><p>The sun was softly setting as the drawing was still on it’s easel. As light played with it, it would sit there until the fingers of the pencil artist would finish it and turn it into a graphite memory.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>